


Didn't Think This Through

by nweeks3



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: Aubrey learns of Stacie having a boyfriend in the Treblemakers and forces an ultimatum on her.Set in October 2011
Kudos: 1
Collections: Secondary Timeline





	1. Chapter 1

One day, Chloe was walking through the quad when she heard Stacie crying face down on the grass.

"Stacie? What's the matter?" Chloe asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's awful," Stacie said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Aubrey's making me choose between the Bellas and...my boyfriend," Stacie said, tearfully.

"Why would she do that? Your boyfriend isn't a Treble, is he?" Chloe asked.

"You don't understand, Chloe. My boyfriend and I started dating before we even came to Barden. So we were still dating before he auditioned for the Trebles and before I auditioned for the Bellas," Stacie explained.

"Did you explain that to her?" Chloe asked.

"I tried. But she kept cutting me off," Stacie explained, prompting a flashback.

_A Bellas rehearsal was coming to a close and just as everyone else left…_

" _Uh, Stacie, a word," Aubrey said, as Stacie walked up to her. "You're going to have to choose."_

" _Choose what?" Stacie asked._

" _Don't play dumb; I heard that you have a boyfriend in the Trebles," Aubrey said._

" _How did you find out?" Stacie asked._

" _Word gets around. Anyway, I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me no choice but to force an ultimatum on you: Choose the Bellas or choose your boyfriend," Aubrey said, firmly._

" _Aubrey, I can explain…" Stacie said before Aubrey cut her off._

" _You have seven days to make your decision and if you don't decide by then, you're out of the group," Aubrey said, firmly._

" _Aubrey, if you would just listen…" Stacie said before Aubrey cut her off again._

" _Have I made myself clear?" Aubrey asked._

" _If I could just…" Stacie said before Aubrey cut her off yet again._

" _Have I made myself clear?" Aubrey asked again._

" _Yes," Stacie said, reluctantly._

_But judging by Stacie's look, she didn't seem to know what to do._

"I knew that oath was a bad idea from day one. Don't you worry, Stacie. I'm going to talk to her and fix this mess," Chloe promised.

"Thanks, Chloe. You're a lifesaver," Stacie said.

"Of course," Chloe said before getting up and leaving.

While Stacie was trying to stop crying, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Stacie asked, answering.

"Hi, Stacie. It's your mom calling," Nancy Conrad said.

"Hi, Mom," Stacie said, sniffling.

"Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying?" Nancy asked, caring.

"I have been crying," Stacie confirmed.

"Well, what's wrong, sweetie?" Nancy asked.

"I joined the Bellas and the leader of the group is making me choose between the group and my boyfriend," Stacie recapped.

"What?! Why?!" Nancy asked.

"He joined the Treblemakers, and apparently we're not allowed to date Trebles. But you know that my boyfriend and I starting dating before we even came to Barden, right?" Stacie asked.

"Of course I do. Did you explain that to her?" Nancy asked.

"I tried, but she kept cutting me off and wouldn't give me a chance to explain that," Stacie explained.

"Well, don't you worry about a thing, honey. I'm coming over there right now and getting to the bottom of this. I'll see you in about 90 minutes," Nancy said.

"Okay. Later," Stacie said, hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, Aubrey got called into the dean's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Aubrey asked.

"Please have a seat, Ms. Posen," Dean Rockford instructed, which Aubrey did so.

"And who is this?" Aubrey asked, referring to Stacie's mom.

"I'm Nancy Conrad, Stacie's mother," Nancy said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Conrad. But what is this all about?" Aubrey asked.

"Mrs. Conrad here has informed me that you're making her daughter choose between the Bellas and her boyfriend. Care to explain?" Dean Rockford asked.

"When the Bellas get initiated into the group, they are required to take an oath. And the oath specifically states that Bellas are not allowed to date Treblemakers. It's been a tradition," Aubrey explained.

"Well, did it ever occur to you that there may be a problem with this oath you speak of?" Nancy asked.

"No. What kind of problem?" Aubrey asked,

"Well, my daughter and her boyfriend started dating before they even came here to Barden. Which means they were already dating before he auditioned for the Trebles and before she auditioned for the Bellas," Nancy explained.

"What? Stacie, why didn't you tell me?" Aubrey asked.

"You didn't give me a chance. You kept cutting me off every time I tried," Stacie recapped.

"Oh, yeah," Aubrey realized.

"Well, I don't think it's right to force someone to break up with their boyfriend or girlfriend just to be in a singing group," Nancy said.

"I hate to say this, but I have to agree with Mrs. Conrad here. So, I'm afraid I must force a counter-ultimatum on you: Let Stacie stay in the group and let her keep her boyfriend, or I will disband the Bellas from Barden. Have I made myself clear?" Dean Rockford asked, firmly.

Aubrey sighed, deeply, "Fine. Stacie...you can stay in the Bellas…"

"And..." Stacie asked.

"...You can keep your boyfriend," Aubrey continued.

"Thank you," Nancy said.

"One on condition: No discussing setlists during competition season," Aubrey ordered.

"Deal!" Stacie agreed.

"This meeting is adjourned," Dean Rockford declared.

Stacie was so relieved that she no longer had to choose. Her mom was happy to see the pressure had ended for her daughter. And as for Aubrey, she felt it'd be weird to defy a longstanding tradition, but when she returned to her dorm, Chloe assured her that she made the right decision. Most of all, since Stacie agreed to the terms, everything worked out quite nicely.

THE END!


End file.
